<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Epilogue - Sagefire by EbonyPhotographs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608807">Epilogue - Sagefire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyPhotographs/pseuds/EbonyPhotographs'>EbonyPhotographs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shining Ambitions veiled in Dust - Sequel [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Familial Love, Gen, Happy Anniversary Signs of Winter, I Love You, I'm so proud of this, M/M, Minor Character Death, My big conclusion baby, good ending, older men, yes I cried to answer your nonspecific question</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyPhotographs/pseuds/EbonyPhotographs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Here we are again. What can I say? I never let go of them.</p><p>The truth is, I had this entire idea that Ignis would go on to obtain a new restaurant based on a vision he had since age 16 to move up to the inner ring of the city. The dream was just so perfect |D And about at that same time, the Sagefire Zine was under publication so I had to keep my fat mouth shut. </p><p>A romantic ending for them it is then (u v u) but of course, that doesn't always mean it's over.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shining Ambitions veiled in Dust - Sequel [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Epilogue - Sagefire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisGlasses/gifts">HisGlasses</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A brilliant day emerged over the streets of Insomnia. It was a familiar sensation, one that cast rooftops and leafs with golden glow so heavenly, it was warm against everything. The summer heat had not yet turned vicious on Lucis and the same could thankfully be said for the tree shaded Sagefire as it glistened with rainbow dewdrops clinging at its walls. The stray mist that visited earlier that morning layered a cool air of peace along the soil as the Sagefire owner – a whimsical Ignis Scientia – gazed from within its wide windows. His property was looking quite bright today surrounded by the thriving greenery and stretching vines abundant with flowers.</p><p>Pleasant laughter rang out as Regis brought his fingers down over the piano keys in another upbeat tune. It was his fifth song or so in a line of classical ballads and sonatas while Noctis went on asking yet again for permission to finish his meal before departing. The ongoing joke of his son’s lack of satisfaction was justified by the lengths of each song and eventually, his father opened up to say something about it.</p><p>“Will you <em>ever</em> be finished eating?” Regis jeered. “These hands aren’t as young as they used to be.”</p><p>The melody filled the air with pleasantness. So much that Ignis found himself lightly nodding his head from behind his granite bartop counter and humming along with the rhythm beneath his breath. He was thankful for the delightful performance despite that it was only like this because a certain someone was clearly killing time.</p><p>This was meant to be Ignis’ day off. He’d been surprised while evaluating inventory for his establishment (as he always did around first sunrise on weekends) when Noctis showed up at his portico, knocking on the doors. The fact he hadn’t come to Ignis’ living cottage further up the hill told that he was seeking himself a fresh helping to his beloved’s cooking – as long as there were no other goals hidden that Ignis failed to discover so far. Even now, Ignis was sighing over the matter as he sat down another tray of pastries. How many of these had Noctis eaten already? Excluding the few he’d managed to sample himself or reserve for Regis before they were scarfed, it must have been quite a larger number. More than the regular customer was allotted.</p><p>“You will have to return to the manor eventually, Noctis. You’re almost thirty years old now. Take some responsibility.” Ignis snickered. He turned around to place the rest of his dry polished cups back on the high shelf near his roast brewer. Its sheen was enough for Ignis to catch a reflection of his lover swallowing another bite just over his shoulder. There hadn’t been a single speck of dust in the inner ring to mop up on any of the fine dishes he possessed – a proud series of sets Ignis acquired through the years of his hard working here. Once he was satisfied with the arrangement, he spun back around again.</p><p>Sitting crooked upon the barstool, Noctis swiped at his jaw and shook loose stray pastry crumbs from his facial hair. The beard he’d grown in has captured Ignis’ stare more than once. Though flattering on the boy he had come to treasure, this man was not getting the better of his sensitive heart today. Ignis glowered down over him until the glare of his eyes could no longer be ignored.</p><p>“Noct?”</p><p>“…I’ll only have a couple more,” his deep voice made a promise. “That’s enough for one more song, isn’t it?” He began to wave his wrist in a circle towards his father, summoning for another request. “How about that wedding dance one again?”</p><p>Ignis scoffed. “Again? Oh no, I don’t think so…” The man’s etiquette forced him to reprimand a playful smirk. “And don’t gorge yourself, either. There’s no need for that type of behavior.”</p><p>Noctis mumbled between full cheeks “You can’t blame me. It’s been way too long since I’ve had some of these.”</p><p>The keys of the piano tapped down and a new enthusiastic tone rose from Regis’ fingertips, though he couldn’t sit idly by overhearing his child speaking so falsely at their generous host. No matter how old he was, he wasn’t beyond reprimanding his boy. Old habits, as they say, truly do die hard. Regis tossed in a word of contradiction from over the shoulder while his hands moved across the instrument.</p><p>“It has only been a week, son!”</p><p>It was futile for Ignis not to laugh. “Your father is right. Please settle down and wipe your mouth with a napkin. The pastries aren’t going anywhere.” Clearing his throat, Ignis gained Noctis’ attention and handed over the serviette originally less than an elbow away to remind him where it was. “And neither am I.”</p><p>Noctis grinned as he took it from him. Maybe he was only stalling to gawk at that attractive host from the corner of his eyes while feasting upon his absolute favourite dish, cherished from the day they met, but that wouldn’t dare pass his lips. Not now anyway. “You know me so well.”</p><p>The handcrafted visors over Ignis’ eyes did their job well as he adjusted them securely over the bump on his nose. The wide lenses served against the especially strong sunlight shining radiantly over the open café interior and through the view on the top story above them. The high ceilings and upper floor overlook shone luminated down through the railings, pleated ivory tablecloths, and cast elegant shadows from the upholstered furniture in every direction. That light was the only affect disturbing Ignis’ eyesight after all these years post to a past disaster. Not only did they spare him the sting from those rays, they also covered the worst of the scars left behind from it, though now that feels like a lifetime ago. This also prevented any customers from being offended by said facial blemishes.</p><p>What they were not capable of doing however was hiding that special gleam within the greens of his irises only Noctis could recognize. The spark unique to Ignis was glittering inside his emerald domains. Nothing could hide that fondness.</p><p>Noctis brushed his fingers on the barista’s knuckles in privacy. “No one would know me better.” The Lucis Scents proprietor was making his attraction far too obvious, and suddenly he was taking his time to eat again.</p><p>Ignis glanced off before focusing on a new task to organize the assortment of coffee blends and make sure they all looked tidy. “I’ll count myself honored then, and expect a handsome tip afterwards, sir.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>Ignis persisted with the teasing formality. “It isn’t as if you cannot afford it. Doubtless, you have more than enough spare change to compensate your father as well.”</p><p>“Isn’t it <em>your</em> job to pay the pianist?”</p><p>“Simmer down now,” Ignis warned as Regis had at last given up for the day and decidedly approached the pair. He waddled to them slowly, clutching on the handgrip of his trusted cane, limping in the leisure steps. “Master Caelum, shall I offer you another refreshment?”</p><p>“If I may entrust the nobleman not confuse the ingredients, perhaps?”</p><p>Ignis swiftly frowned as his hands situated on his hips. Now this was downright unfair. Tackled by two men from the same family? He’d only swapped the salt and sugar once and that was due to a misunderstanding before new labels were correctly installed. Ignis’ vision was admittedly tricky at times as per the natural, but he was very regretful about that day. He’d been horrified to see Noctis’ father choke on a simple drink order, and so soon after opening his Sagefire to the public. After pointing out the error, Ignis was rapt by Regis’ rebuttal. Seemed the previous perfume professional had a memory as sharp as ever – though it was quite the ordeal on him by today’s standards, since Ignis had already apologized for it.</p><p>The elder was aging well regardless of his wrinkles and white hair. As he met the couple, with Noctis considerately reaching out to help him take a seat, a shadow simultaneously shaded the crystalline window of the adjacent double entrance doors. A hand grasped one knob and jingling the tender chimes hanging above. Ignis bowed to greet the new customer by instinct, only realizing midway through that it was none other than Ardyn Caelum.</p><p>“Welcome to Sagefire—oh. Good morning.”</p><p>“Was there a work-related discussion I overheard just now?”</p><p>Noctis finished wiping away the remnants of laughter as his uncle drifted over to accompany them. He must have been working early, as he liked to do, judging by the jacket resting on his shoulders. The trusted wardrobe choice was handy for protecting him from the cool of dawn as well as from stray summer showers, much less than for a fashion statement. The jacket tails swirled across the linoleum floor tiles as he strolled toward an empty barstool. Particles of gold radiated in a halo on the elder that cascaded the finer qualities of his age. Ardyn too was leaning on a cane of preferred design, one used primarily for having childish whacking battles with his little sibling on a good day when the two were in the right moods.</p><p><em>Oh dear. Now there’s three of them,</em> Ignis thought to himself. Technically, the Sagefire was closed, so the implications of the four being together in the same space wouldn’t be drawing in any unwanted gossip. Some still looked at Noctis a certain way, which was something Ignis had hoped to avoid, but they were none the worse for wear. No longer did that nasty sensation come up while spending time with each other. Not with any of them.</p><p>Ignis drew in a breath to broaden his chest. “Is there time for you to relax or are you…?”</p><p>Ardyn finished the sentence Ignis left hanging, helping himself to seating. “Here on retrieving duty, I’m afraid.”</p><p>“Again.” It was not a question, but a statement. This was not a first.</p><p>Alongside his brother and nephew, Ignis at least offered him the last set of pastries before Noctis could claim any more for himself. Ardyn thanked him and parted the greying strands of his hair to the side – ignoring Noctis and his protests. He made his own offer to pay for his family’s ‘thievery’, to which was pardoned. Ardyn couldn’t smell its infamous scent of ulwaat berry filling, but when he took a bite with an open mind, it was indisputable how nice the flavor must be based on the experience of Ignis’ cooking as a whole. Afterall, he knew just how much it meant.</p><p>“I’ve something that needs sharing, gentlemen.” The three briefly discussed the topic of next season’s perfume sets. Allegedly there were issues in the design, none that couldn’t be fixed but worth concern nonetheless.</p><p>Regis began to ponder the problems. “Perhaps this <em>does</em> need reviewing,” he murmured. The pages Ardyn displayed didn’t seem to satisfy him either.</p><p>Noctis leant in to take a gander. “Hm. You might have forgotten, but these two ingredients don’t mix. Remember last time?”</p><p>The elder groaned, though a humored reaction shaped over his features. “Ah, yes. Right.”</p><p>Regis nodded. “Just as well, we could make alterations to the production list after a change is finalized. It’s no trouble in this stage. A good thing you caught this in time.”</p><p>“One ought to be more careful, if I might say so myself,” Ignis added. “Any more mishaps like that and there’s bound to be <em>outburst</em>.”</p><p>The deliberate emphasis there had Regis’ brother raising a brow. How particular of him to say such a thing. It might have been a low blow if it weren’t comically appreciated coming from Ignis of all people. Ardyn aligned his amber gaze with the jades behind the visors.</p><p>“That was a clever one. You <em>wound</em> me, Ignis.”</p><p>Unlike Ardyn, Ignis’ next response was rather dry. Maybe his pun was meant to be funny but one couldn’t help wondering.</p><p>“Touché, Master Caelum…”</p><p>Meanwhile, Noct addressed his father about the business matter. Regis had retired from his role years ago. That position belonged to Noctis, though the brothers occasionally involved themselves with the process for the sheer sake of doing so.</p><p>“Let us make way for the manor and work on this together.” The three faced Noctis. “So, son. Shall we?”</p><p>“Well, if the two of you are going to get a head start on this, would either of you mind if I stayed back?”</p><p>Contagious smiles infected the room.</p><p>“‘Sketching’ needs you, I wager?” Ardyn put the words in his nephew’s mouth. They all knew what he was up to.</p><p>Noctis shooed their suspicions. “I’ll return once I’m ready, and when I do, I’ll invest in everything that needs my attention. Of course I’ll be taking a very close look over the finalizations and ensure all the pieces are properly in place. Don’t worry. I can handle it.”</p><p>It was tentative to say farewell and it ended with shaking heads upon letting go of useless debate. The last waving from the two siblings was indicator to goodbye, and they helped one another down the steps from the entrance toward the distance, laughing and chatting all the while.</p><p>Ignis stepped toward the last Caelum in his café who was, alternatively, requiring a deeper conversation. It was about time he asked what the man was truly here to deliberate. Before Ignis could get a sentence out, Noctis lifted his tone. It sounded as though he were finally finished with his dessert.</p><p>And wouldn’t Ignis know it, the comment coming out was derogatory.</p><p>“Thought they’d never leave,” he said.</p><p>“I find that a rather daring way to regard your family, Noct. They were here to aid you afterall. Assuming they’d left that error alone, your reputation would have taken damage for it.”</p><p>Noctis sent his blue eyes passively at Ignis who was showing a hint of disapproval. “It’s my job to oversee the sequences, which I don’t take lightly, my friend. I am aware of the consequences. I simply thought it would be better to get as much time alone with you as possible to prepare for tonight.”</p><p>“And there it is,” Ignis made a gesture with his arm, granting the revelation its spotlight at last.</p><p>“Don’t you want to know why that is?”</p><p>“Oh my goodness, Noct. Come out with it already.” Ignis covered his hand over his temple.</p><p>The man huffed amiably in that satin voice of his. “Humor me!”</p><p>“For heaven’s sake, what is it?”</p><p>Ignis was beginning to laugh from helplessness when the truth was finally revealed.</p><p>“Well. A meteor shower is coming tonight and I happen to find your establishment to be the perfect viewing location. Forgive me if it’s an inconvenience. I was under the impression you might let me stand by you to watch them.”</p><p>In an instant, Ignis was stripped of his previous demeanor and left utterly stunned. Both his hands went limp at his sides, energy to scold completely wiped away, and a new earnest expression making home on his features. “That’s… truly tonight?”</p><p>Noctis nodded. “Yeah. So, would you like to stay up late and share a meal with me on the deck while we watch the stars?”</p><p>This was one thing Ignis hadn’t expected. Such an invitation was coated in romance. As he gapped at Noctis, he felt he could really only give one answer. He huffed out in wonder first, amazed to be caught off guard this badly. To watch stars together…</p><p>“Hah. We had better prepare for the evening indeed.”</p><p>From there, Ignis ensured he had the ingredients for upcoming catering and listed stock from his pantry. It would need replenishment by the end of the week or month, give or take. He did well in maintaining his expenses on account of customers ordering meals from his bar alone. The Sagefire had developed quite a few regulars in its lifespan, one including the young Talcott who took after his older role model in dedication to serve in police forces. Prompto was responsible for inspiring those headstrong goals despite moving up into <em>his</em> dream of photography as a profession. He would be expecting Noctis to brief with Dino, the teacher to his apprentice, before they could move ahead on collaborative operations in the art department for their next project. Other income streamed from those who strolled the Sagefire’s property, enjoying its lovely walking trail and donating to its preservation. Ignis enjoyed watching them appreciate the fair sized pond to the rear of the managed property – a place perfect for Noctis to take a humble boat ride and look at the fish swimming in its waters.</p><p>Ignis eventually pulled his thoughts from the structure of things to take a fun-loving approach on the evening Noctis initially invited him to.</p><p>“It may prove to be a challenge with that stomach of yours filled to the brim already but might you have anything in mind we can share outside when the sun falls?”</p><p>His chest thumped at the picture of it in his mind like a picnic late under moonlight.</p><p>Noctis let himself into the barista’s personal work space. There, he skimmed his vision over the sink, stove and oven, each of larger proportion compared to the memorable space Noctis once knew Ignis to work in. He also considered Ignis’ exciting diversity of beverages. His fingers strummed along his chin.</p><p><em>Even his hands have grown,</em> Ignis noticed. He was admiring them when Noctis conjured a scheme.</p><p>“Why not open one of these wines?”</p><p>Noctis stood beneath the display rack decorating the wall by the chalkboard menu of special recipes. He appeared quite drawn and Ignis knew quickly he’d have a hard time talking him out of it.</p><p>Ignis could get sassy if he wanted and ask how much they planned to drink if they were to actually witness the sky’s display. Taking into account the pleasures of it regardless, he instead agreed. “Splendid. Pick your brand and I’ll whip something up to go with it.” Then, he too began rubbing at his chin. The skin he felt under his fingers was barren compared to the thick, dark strands Noctis wore along his own jaw.</p><p>“Say, Ignis?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Noctis decisively rolled up his sleeves and the signet ring shimmered as he removed it from his finger to place securely into a pocket. “What are the odds the owner would let me bunk a spare room after it gets late tonight?”</p><p>Ignis rumbled his throat. The inclusion to have Noctis close sounded heavenly, but this would mean allowing, no—<em>instigating</em> him to skip out on his duties back at the Caelum manor. They’d been through this before. It seemed no matter how many times the opportunity to have his lover’s company presented itself, Ignis almost always gave in. Perhaps he could be strong and remind a fellow business owner the urgency of remaining loyal to his job.</p><p>“Hm. It’s not very likely.” Then he took the chance to press his chest up against Noctis’ backside where he wrapped his arms around the midsection and stroked affectionately on muscle. Ignis brushed his lips to the space of his neck. “I think he would prefer you in his private quarters where he can be close to you.”</p><p>Overwhelmed by warmth blooming in his chest, Noctis lowered his eyes and his cheeks turned colours. “My, Mr. Scientia, that’s rather suggestive.”</p><p>“I daresay I can’t imagine what you mean.”</p><p>Ignis leant closer and tried to teach Noctis how to prepare the foods they selected, all while the two swayed in each other’s arms. It was a tad tricky, being embraced from behind almost the entire duration, but Noctis worked hard anyway; not without a little sensual sabotage of his own. The instructions in his ear came in whispers and heated breaths. Rewards were given in the form of wet kisses, and penalties prompting a few rough nibbles. Between stray gropes on a hip or turning their faces to nuzzle cheek to cheek, Ignis didn’t want to let him go. Not for anything. Not even when the bowl of flour beside them tipped and got all over the counter, nor when their clothes payed the price for it. Their elbows and torsos were tarnished in blotches of the white powder but their laughs were not so easily smothered.</p><p>They talked into the late afternoon. While their edible crafts chilled in the storage room, the pair visited Ignis’ living cottage to bring back blankets and lanterns. It was due to be a clear night. Beautiful and calm, just as cool as the breeze should soothe the edge off the summer weekend.</p><p>Ignis awaited his companion’s readiness and took a personal glance over the dresser situated in his upper floor hall. There, he thumbed over a relic from his uncle. The Stupeo family photo album, left with him during a visit just shortly before his passing. In those days, Ignis had so much to tell his last family member… and despite certain horrific details that were better left out, he’d been able to exchange some beautiful stories with Delano. A tremendous chance to introduce Noctis to him also arose in the colourful season of autumn.</p><p>He knew the man’s letters would stop coming and there would be no more goodbyes. Yet the peace of closure obtained through a familial pride was a dying parent’s approval for one they considered a child of their own at their heart’s center.</p><p>Since those days, it felt as though the definitions of Ignis’ last family had changed. Looking at Noctis took that pain away… turned it into something else.</p><p>Throughout the later evening, the Sagefire’s chandeliers turned on and the curtain of twilight fell along Insomnia to paint the heavens in romantic colours. More than once, Ignis let Noctis catch onto him admiring the way it highlighted his silhouette. The latter made a few witty remarks about it though he couldn’t deny the flattery.</p><p>By nightfall, everything was in place and the couple stepped out onto the top floor deck. Its view of the treetops and distant land built anticipation for the shower they were soon to spectate. Ignis spied Noctis in particular searching the skies earlier than the proper time and gluing his vision eagerly upward.</p><p>“We haven’t missed it yet,” Ignis reassured him.</p><p>“I know,” Noctis said sheepishly and tore himself from the sky to stroke a hand against the bare of Ignis’ collar. “This space of your neck could use an accessary, don’t you think?”</p><p>Ignis crooked his head. Now there was an interesting suggestion. “A necklace, you mean?” He took his lover’s hand into his own. “You visualizing such a thing has me questioning your fancy. Though… I think it’s not a bad idea.”</p><p>Ignis looked deep into Noctis’ eyes. He caught a twinkle shimmering within them. For a magical moment, he thought it was the very spark of his soul from the inside, reaching out with unspoken words of love written beyond… Yet, their heads turned, and they discovered the hushed hiss of a fiery dance shooting along the skylines. One by one, short burst of tiny lights rained through the stars.</p><p>“Wow…” Noctis turned toward the spectacle and breathed out. His lips spread into a handsome, wide smile. It seemed right then that everything else was entirely forgettable from where they stood.</p><p>“…Noct?” Ignis called quietly.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>The sound coming from his lips caused a shortness of breath in Ignis. Noctis sounded like a dream. Passion in his voice drenched with sweetness… Ignis came nearer his side and they both gazed out over the railing together.</p><p>“This is so nice isn’t it?” Noctis asked.</p><p>He’d been temporarily robbed of his ability to express what was really inside, but eventually Ignis managed to pull through the will to speak from his own soul in the hopes he might be heard. “Yes. It’s quite lovely… You know, once upon a time, I wouldn’t have imagined any of this was possible.”</p><p>Noctis knew what he meant by it. It might always be tough looking back at the trials faced over time, but he pressed the weight of his head against Ignis’ shoulder – a gesture that answered everything by saying nothing. It couldn’t possibly be any warmer without causing casualty to Ignis’ heart.</p><p>Ignis forgot the rest of whatever it was he might have said. He leant into the gesture until his cheek was cushioned by dark strands of hair. How he wanted to breathe in and keep the essence of Noctis a part of him forever.</p><p>Noctis spoke the name he loved once more. “Ignis… I’m glad I’m here in this life with you.”</p><p>The burning spheres fell from the galaxies above and scattered a brilliant glowing dust across millions of constellations. The spectrum was nothing short of fantastic as it captivated the onlookers. Ignis did marvel at their unforgettable enchantment, but what had truly stolen his heart was the one standing beside him.</p><p>Maybe other aspirations of theirs were just shy of coming true, too. It could very well be that they would go back to Tenebrae soon afterall. They might leave the Regalia parked at one of those countryside hotels and share sodas as they visit the sylleblossom fields. Together they could seek new adventures and live out their prime discovering experiences in their world until they were just as old and grey as the ones who lived before them.</p><p>The sky gleamed on with light, and Ignis pulled Noctis close into his arms where they stayed beneath the moon to watch after midnight. Their true homes it seemed were perfectly in place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are again. What can I say? I never let go of them.</p><p>The truth is, I had this entire idea that Ignis would go on to obtain a new restaurant based on a vision he had since age 16 to move up to the inner ring of the city. The dream was just so perfect |D And about at that same time, the Sagefire Zine was under publication so I had to keep my fat mouth shut. </p><p>A romantic ending for them it is then (u v u) but of course, that doesn't always mean it's over.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>